genesisscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyr
Valkyr (coming from the Infernal word for "murder" or "death") is the most powerful Zarosian general. She is a Zaryte from the plane Freneskae and one of Zaros' most powerful weapons of war. She is located in the Ancient Prison, sealed away in the back of the God Wars Dungeon. With a combat level of 1001, she ranks amongst the most powerful monsters in GenesisScape, and Rumors says that even a god can hardly defeat Valkyr or can even possibly defeat one. Slaying Nex does not count towards a Nihil task nor does she count towards the "God Wars - Like a Boss" daily challenge. History In Zaros's quest to recruit mortal races, he made a promise to the Dragon Riders to solve their infertility crisis. In order to do this, he returned to Freneskae to harvest elder energy and manipulate life. Zaros considered his creations a failure. Although the proper name for these life forms is Zarytes, Zaros called them nihil as they meant "nothing to him." One of these nihil, shunned by the others, outgrew and outwitted the rest. It was for this reason that Zaros implanted a sliver of his being into the nihil and granted it sentience; if he left her, the other nihils would kill her for being different. This nihil, as she came to call herself, was Valkyr. She was given the rank of Legatus in his army.1 Valkyr recruited humans to Zaros' cause, especially those that interested her. During this time, she recruited the warrior Torva from a village when he single-handedly defeated a horde of ripper demons and showed no fear when facing the Mahjarrat Hazeel, even though he would not win against him. She also recruited the ranger Pernix, who challenged her in the hopes that he could save his village if he defeated her. Valkyr had difficulty keeping up with Pernix, even when he stumbled on a loose battlement; impressed by his abilities, Valkyr allowed him to join her group. Later on, she recruited the mage Virtus when Zaros sent him to the Lumbridge swamps to investigate the large transfer of magic. Following Zaros's downfall in the Second Age, a group of Zarosians were working to secure the area around the Mahjarrat ritual site to gain the upper hand. The leader of these Zarosians was Valkyr. Gaining power whenever she battled, Valkyr was considered unstoppable and became very powerful that even gods that wanted her vanish can't even defeat her easily. Despite her immense strength, the forces of Celestial were eventually able to imprison Nex and her powerful Zarosian army around the beginning of the Third Age. With much effort and sacrifice, the Celestialists managed to lead Valkyr and her army into a large ice cavern, where they enchanted them into a frozen sleep. Afterwards, the Celestialists forces built the Temple of Lost Ancients around it, ending the Battle for the Ritual Site. Becoming an Angel of Death Shortly before the events in Torva's Endgame, Zaros praised Valkyr for her achievements and admitted that he no longer viewed her as a failure. Knowing that her role was to monitor the younger gods and that even she could not withstand their power, he gifted her the four elemental power stones of smoke, shadow, ice, and blood that were used to create the Nihil and that he had promised to give her millennia ago, but could not due to his defeat by Demigra. Zaros then left to confront Torva with Azzanadra, Char, and Vindicta, but instructed Valkyr to continue keeping watch on the gods .